midnight sins
by Angelwolfire
Summary: Chapter3 is up and a heck of alot better that the other two chapters h/h please please please read and reveiw
1. Fireball

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter characters.  
  
Chapter one: Fireball  
  
Harry had just gotten finished with his studying when Hedwig, Harry's owl, swooped in the window of his room with a letter with the Hogwarts crest on the back. Harry thought it was about his school supplies but then remembered he had already gotten one. "Maybe they forgot they sent me one and sent me another one." Harry thought to himself. The Dursley's were asleep so he snuck out of the room to get his things together for when Ron and his Father came to pick him up for the next year at Hogwarts. This would be Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and he just couldn't wait to get away from the Dursleys. The bottom stair creaked so he had to skip it but when he did he tripped over Dudley's new remote control car he got for no reason. It made a loud thud, Harry jumped up and ran to the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed his things pausing for a moment remembering when he had been kept locked away in there for weeks as punishment a few years ago. Harry heard Uncle Vernon screaming "Shut up Boy!" So he hurried back to his room to start packing for the trip to Ron's house tomorrow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ When he awoke he rushed down stairs to start the breakfast and eat so he could finish packing (as well as homework.) "Oh Dudley wake up, today we are going to the store to get you a present." Aunt Petunia said in a sweet voice. Harry had just finished the breakfast when they walked in so he went to get the mail so he could hurry. He was to be picked up in the afternoon so he needed to finish. When he went up to his room he heard a little scratching on the window and when opened it there was nothing. "Must be hearing things." He said to himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ The day went by okay for Harry and then the time came for him to leave the Dursleys and that thought going through his head all through the trip made him forget to tell Ron about the summer. Finally arriving at the Burrow Ron asked Harry "What's that for?" Pointing to the Hogwarts letter Harry had received." Oh I haven't checked yet I think it is a copy of the supplies list. "You should really check that it could be anything." Said Ron in an exasperated voice. So they opened it and read when they finished they were so surprised they couldn't talk. "I have been chosen to play on the new fireball team for Hogwarts? What is fireball?" He asked. "Fireball is a sport in the wizarding world that is played on the backs of hippogriffs and can be very difficult I don't know much about it but Percy does so he can tell you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ "Fireball doesn't have to be played on hippogriffs it can be played on Pegasus' backs too in fact it can be played on other creatures as well. Like Ferilons which are dog like creatures with horns and wings very commonly found in the colors red and black. They are very loyal creatures if you treat them right." Percy explained at dinner. Ginny was staring at Harry and he gave her a weird look and she blushed. "Fireball? Why are they playing fireball at school this year?" Mr.Weasley asked with curiosity. "I don't know he just got a letter telling him he was on the team." Ron replied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Tomorrow they would go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and meet up with Hermione at Gringotts Wizard Bank. Hermione was a very hard working student at Hogwarts and very smart one too. She was one of Harry's best friends and was in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. They went through a lot together and had fun. They had gone to Hogwarts together and they planed on leaving together. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were inseparable and would stay at each others side for the rest of their stay at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was kept up all night thinking about Fireball and what it would be about. Soon morning came and they were to eat breakfast and travel to Diagon Alley by floo powder. They arrived in a shop filled with books and potions (called Herman's Potion and book shop.) Hermione was standing on the steps of Gringotts with half her supplies in a neat little pile next to her when they met her. She began telling them that they should go to Olivanders because they were giving out 1 of the books they needed for free. They rushed down there and took one of the books as they said hello to Olivander. Soon after they got their supplies they went down to the Sleepy Dragon (a hotel) to get some sleep. Harry heard a scratching at the window thought again he heard things when he found nothing.  
  
There is more coming if my reviews are good but this is my first fic Bad_4ever see ya. 


	2. New Girls

I took the other characters mentioned in the story from chibi*stars story, sorry ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: New Girls  
  
The next day they set off for the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters. When they boarded the train they went down to the last compartment (it was empty) and talked about their summers. When Harry mentioned fireball Hermione explode with tons of facts about it. "I read that people could die from that game if they have a certain kind of animal, I think it was the lionix." "Lionix, what's a lionix?" Harry asked. "A lionix is a white lion with wings and a blue mane about three times as big as you, Harry. Their claws could kill you in one whack if you anger them or their owner." She explained with a little worry in her voice. All the talk about fireball made the trip seem like a few minutes. They didn't notice it had been a few hours until Ron pointed out the time, and there was about thirty minutes left until they got to Hogwarts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ When they arrived they were to get into their carriages and ride down to Hogwarts and soon have a feast when the first years were sorted into their houses. When their were no more first years Ron noticed four girls that looked about his age standing against the nearest wall, Dumbledore called them up and introduced them to every one. One was named Renee Splitfire, another was Jennifer colures, and the last two were Erin Smiles and Alexia Eve. "They will be attending -" Bang! The Great Hall doors flung open and a last girl came in and up to Dumbledore, apologizing for the interruption she told him her name and why she was there. "There is one last girl I introduce, Maria Antonio, and these girls will be attending their fifth year in school here. Maria and Renee will be in Gryffindor, Jennifer in Hufflepuff, Erin in Ravenclaw, and Alexia in Slytherin. Will one of the prefects from each House show them where to sit please? And when they sit down the feast will begin!" Dumbledore told them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to know the two knew fifth years so when they got up to the common room they introduced themselves to each of them and told them there was to be two sports occurring this year, fireball and of course quiddich. They also told them that they should watch out for Malfoy, a Slytherin boy who was very evil and witty. "You should watch out for a girl named Alexia for she is the same way." Renee explained. We are here from a school called Celestial Moon and were transferred here to host some festival or something like that." When they finished talking of schools and sports they got into books. "What have you read on the diamond of power I hear we will learn about it this year?" Hermione asked in a logic voice. "The diamond of what?" Asked Ron. "The diamond of power. It is the only fragment of a crescent moon shaped locket ever owned by He-who- must-not-be named with goodness in it, they say that who ever survived his powers would become the next ruler or something that." Maria explained. "No not the next ruler the key to destroying all evilness but I don't believe that theory because there is already been one person who survived his power, Harry Potter." Renee said. "That's me so I could become a destroyer of evil?" Harry said. "Well, yes if you kill one thing that is pure evil you can." Hermione explained. "We better be off to bed if we want to get to class on time." Said Ron. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ When Harry got up Ron was already getting dressed, he got dressed as quickly as he could so he could get a good breakfast (Transfiguration was the only class you needed to be up and going for.) Hermione was already done eating and talking with Renee and Maria about some weird Alaskan potion that could turn you into a polar bear. Ron was so hungry that he had gulfed down two helpings of pancakes and eggs. Now on her last pancake Maria told Hermione that she should stop reading so much because she will miss out on too many things in life, like love, adventure, and fun. "Well as a matter of fact I have experienced too much adventure because I helped save the Sorcerers Stone and the whole school from He-who-must-not-be-named by reading books, thank you. And I have not missed out on love, I have Victor Krum. And I have a lot of fun with these two every day! Good-bye!" She said with anger as she stormed out of the room. "That's another thing about her she loves books." Ron said. "Let's go to the common room and relax before transfiguration OK?" Harry said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ When they got to transfiguration they were a few minutes early and noticed that Draco was sitting with the new girl Alexia. "He never talks to girls that way." Said Ron with worry. Probably going to do something to her and is just making her thing he's her friend." Said Harry. "I think it's the other way around that seems like something Alexia would do." Renee said. Soon class began and just as soon it was over. Most of the classes were like that except for potions taught by Professor Snape who was Harry's most dreaded teacher. Once Harry messed up on a sleeping potion and Snape made him try it and Harry went so crazy he had to go to the hospital wing to calm down or he'd of wrecked all the classes. And now they were working on freezing formulas and he was for sure going to mess up unless he was paired with Hermione for some reason. But unfortunately he was paired with Draco and was constantly being pestered on how he should gel his hair back and he would still be ugly but better. In what seemed like hours potions was over and it was time for defense against dark arts came and people couldn't wait to see who the teacher was and to their surprise it was an old wizard named Dumbledore who wore half moon glasses and was quite friendly yet everyone knew him. "Moody decided not to stay with us for he was already crazy enough as he was. So let's get started with learning how to disarm another wizard." He said softly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Dinner came and passed and soon the threesome was back in the common room talking about the new girls. "I rather like them." Said Ron. "Well they can be kind of rude but also nice I guess." Hermione said. "Well I agree with Hermione they did tell her she doesn't get to have any fun or love but they are also nice." Harry said. They were up late talking but they of course eventually went to bed. Harry fell asleep thinking about the girls, his friends, and fireball the Gryffindor team was going to meet after classes tomorrow and he was going to find out what animals they would ride and what it was all about. He was awoken later by a scratching on the window and this time he didn't think he was hearing things. He walked over to the window and took hold of the curtains he heard a low whistle of air go by and he pulled them open quickly but not quickly enough there was nothing there. After that he decided to tell Ron and Hermione about it in the morning and fell back asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ "What if it is Voldtemort? Harry what are you going to do? You have to tell Dumbledore and Black they'll protect you if it is." Ron exclaimed. "Tell someone Harry you have to." Hermione agreed. "What if it isn't Voldtemort you guys, what if it's someone else trying to protect me?" Harry asked in confusion. Then Snape walked by and shot them an evil look of disgust and walked away. "We had better talk about this some place else like the common room after classes." Hermione told them "I can't talk directly after class I have fireball remember!" Harry said. "We'll wait for you. Right then best be off to class." Ron said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Sort of a bad place to end this chapter but I got to go Remember to review see ya Bad_4ever. 


	3. fairy writing

Chapter 3: Fairy writing  
  
That day went by fast until fireball, Renee met Harry on the grounds and they walked to the fireball field together. "Do you think we will ride the lionix or the ferilons?" Harry asked to make conversation between them. "Well I think that we are going to ride the ferilons due to safety. I mean people die just trying to tame the lionix I don't expect us to be put in that kind of danger.Yet." Renee responded. "So I see Potter and Splitfire are together now what a great couple the two celebrities of the school. Awe isn't that cute." Said a dark and cold voice. "What do want Eve we have no business with you, now go before I hurl." Renee said nastily "Oh shut up and kiss him why don't you, huh what else are you good for?" The girl said. "What is going on Alexia?" Draco said coolly. "Oh nothing just saw these two and tried to figure them out, I just don't understand stupid." She said as they turned to the field and joined the other Slytherins. When they got there they saw a giant red dog with massive wings and what appeared to be sawed off horns. "This is a ferilon and they can get very angry if you treat them wrong so don't make any fast movements or of coarse hurt him." Said the coach, Miss Lightsky. "Now do you all understand the game?" Quite a few people put their hands up so she explained it. "All you have to do is try and get the fireball into the moving rings that have a spell on them to keep them moving, which includes getting smaller and larger, but the game ends when the other team captures the opposing team's hidden key. But if they get hit by the team's saver(s) they must let the key find a new hiding spot and loose five points. Any questions?" "Oh, yes Miss Weasly, what is it?" She asked noticing her hand. "What is that ugly brat doing on the team she can't even talk in front of me how is she going to play a difficult game like this?" Harry thought to himself. "Well how do you win or is it just the points and do we use clubs to hit the fireballs?" Ginny asked. Miss Lightsky answered "It's just the points and yes we are using clubs. I need to see you guys after classes on Monday, now off to dinner." "Draco, you need to tell your little friend here that sh-." Harry began to say. "I am not little for you information and you need to run off to your little friends to talk about that noise at your window don't you?" Alexia interrupted. "Ha Potter is afraid of a little noise at his window, yet he defeated Voldt- I mean he-who-must-not-be named. So it proves it a baby is braver than Harry Potter." Draco said with pride. "How did you know what we were talking about?" Harry said with confusion and worry. "I'm not what I seem. Come on Draco." She said with mystery Harry ate then rushed up to the common room to tell everyone about Alexia. "What! How did she know? And Draco knows so the whole school is going to know by the end of tomorrow." Ron shouted. "I don't know how Alexia found out but she has always been sly and sneaky, she could do anything." Maria informed the group. "Shhh do you hear that, the window, something is scratching on it." Harry said and walked to the window. When he got there he quickly opened the curtains and he saw a green light flash by and then a note with one side cringed as though it was smashed against something. "Open it. It might tell us something about what's happening." Hermione told him. "No, just weird writing. But what was that green light?" Harry responded. "Let me see that, I'm half sprite and might understand it." Renee said. It says ??????????????? ????????????????????? ?-?????????????????-?? ?????????????????? ??????????????????-??? ?????????????????????? ?????????-????????-????? ??????????????????-??????? ?????????????????????????????? ?????????-??????-??????? ????????????? Which means, dear Mr. Potter I am Sonora the fairy Queen that needs your help to defeat the thing which is a pure evil wolf demon trying to kill us and you are the only one who survived the lord Voldtemort so please come to our rescue Harry. "So that green light was a fairy and her queen wants me to save them?" Harry asked Renee "Yup that's what she said and fairies are serious creatures that will hurt you like a pixie if you ignore them. I would do it if I were you." "Oh no, don't tell me another deadly adventure is in the making. I have had an adventure every year at Hogwarts don't you think we're a little old for this stuff?" Ron said with hope that there were no soon adventures coming. " Nope the adventure is already made and we're not too old." Maria told him followed by a yawn. " We should go to bed and get our rest." Hermione said. They all agreed to this and went up to bed at 3:29 in the mourning.  
  
How do you like it its going to get better so read and review ?? ???????????peace out 


End file.
